monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia
An incredibly powerful Arch-Succubus in charge of the Forest Dungeon, keeping domain over the Allure Sigil. She spends most of her time sleeping. In-Game Description "An incredibly curvy woman with long curling black hair that perfectly frames her face, glowing pink eyes that are slitted vertically like a cats, and two long curving rams horns sprouting from the sides of her head. Her plush lips are painted with a light pink lipstick. Her pale skin is flawless, without a single imperfection anywhere on her entire body. She has two large batlike wings sprouting from her back just above her shoulder blades, and a long spaded tail that sways from her plump rear. Her large DD breasts sway and bounce captivatingly with her every movement, and she's wearing a see-through pink baby-doll lingerie that does absolutely nothing to hide any aspect of her luscious body." Awakened: "An incredibly curvy woman with long curling black hair that perfectly frames her face, glowing pink eyes that are slitted vertically like a cats, and two long curving rams horns sprouting from the sides of her head. Her plush lips are painted with a light pink lipstick. Her pale skin is flawless, without a single imperfection anywhere on her entire body. She has two large batlike wings sprouting from her back just above her shoulder blades, and a long spaded tail that sways from her plump rear. Her large DD breasts sway and bounce captivatingly with her every movement, and she's wearing a rather intimidating Arch-Succbus outfit that emphasizes her luscious curves." Perks: Level: 40 * Undeniable Pleasure * Semen Eater * Energy Drainer Attacks: * Captivation Kiss (Mouth attack, can inflict Charm) * Command Masturbate * Sleepy Kiss (Mouth attack, can inflict Tired) * Incite Dreams (Requires Sleep) Boss Encounter: When first encountered, Sofia simply wishes to be left alone, and gives you a badge simply for defeating Ancilla. Loss Scenes: Sofia gives you a hand job to put you to sleep, then enters your dreams to have sex with you in various different ways with numerous clones of herself. Secret Scenes: If you are wearing a collar accessory (such as the Collar of Submission) when you speak to Sofia, you will trigger a hidden slave-play scene. WARNING: Your seduction sensitivity will increase permanently by 5% if you do this scene! Boss Fights: Currently, Sofia has four levels of difficulty: kisses only, lazy seduction, hypnotic charms, and enthralling captivation. Each level must be beaten in succession, though the player can face any of the previous difficulties after receiving the badge. Throughout all difficulty levels, she'll passively increase your arousal bar. It is ill-advised to any penetration attacks, since she'll either push you away with a warning or deal massive recoil damage. Also, if the player cums inside Sofia, the player will lose 2 spirit and Sofia will lower her arousal. It is also ill-advised to use the holy move Demon Layer more than twice, as she will instantly beat you. However, she'll not react to your use of holy moves if she's restrained or asleep. Kisses Only: This is the level of difficulty that's first encountered when deciding to fight Sofia for the first time. She uses a variety of moves which will cause the player to get tired, charmed, paralyzed, and drugged. Her primary method of attack is kisses, thus having a low mouth sensitivity is important. A good tactic is to have her become tired, then attack with Demon Layer when she's asleep. Make sure to not fall asleep yourself, as that is a death sentence at lower levels or when having lower willpower. Despite being at her weakest state, she'll still a formidable opponent with 1000 arousal. The player should be at least level 20 with a dozen of each status removal item. Panaceas are recommended as she'll most likely stack multiple status effects on the player. Lazy Seduction: Much more difficult than the Kisses Only fight, as she gains 500 more arousal, and +15 to each stat. Make sure to have reasonably high Willpower, as she'll force the player to make several DC 20 Willpower checks. She loses her weakness to sleep, but sleeping is still a viable strategy considering it is the only status condition she isn't resistant to. Her move Passionate Allure becomes more of a factor here, as without making the DC 20 willpower check, the player loses 10 willpower while also taking a lot of arousal damage. The tactic of sleeping then Demon Layer is still applicable here. It also is good to have numb self to reduce the arousal damage taken. It's nearly required to have Panaceas and Mini Elixirs here, with Soothing Potions being the more budget item if not using EP. Having a Hero's Cape, Pendant of Protection, Blessed Rosary, or a Witches Hat is useful for to reduce her arousal damage or make the Willpower checks. Make sure to donate enough money to the Church to get the Blessing of Venerae and the Nymph's Blessing before this fight. Hypnotic Charms and Enthralling Captivation: This is the most difficult boss fight in the current patch of the game (21.6), and will require a copious amount of grinding to get even close to winning. This boss has two parts. The first part, Hypnotic Charms, has her constantly putting the player in a trance. Make sure to not have the perk Kotone's Hypno-Slave or this fight becomes much harder to win. The player must have high willpower to make the constant DC 20 and DC 25 Willpower checks that Sofia throws around. Do not become completely entranced, as she has special moves that will raise your arousal extremely quickly and take several spirit at once when full. Unlike before, she now has resistant to sleep, so spamming holy moves is out of the question. Best way to deal with her is through magic, specifically the move Arouse and Arousara, as the player is required to have high willpower in this fight anyway. Numb Self and Magic Touch are both really good for this fight, so have them up constantly. The player should have at least 45 willpower to consistently make the saves, though its recommend to have over 55 to guarantee success on the DC 20 willpower saves. As she only has 750 arousal, this part of the fight isn't that difficult if the player has high arousal. Vigor runes are recommended, as they increase max arousal by 25 and energy by 10. These are gotten from the Church. This part of the fight is pretty straightforward, so a sufficiently high level character with most of the perks in the game shouldn’t have much trouble dealing with her as long as they have enough Panaceas and Elixirs. When she gets to 750 arousal, she will transform to her next form, so called Enthralling Captivation. She'll have 2000 arousal and 85 allure, making her nearly impossible to beat. Most of her moves are DC 25 willpower checks, along with DC 20 technique/power checks. Thus, the players must not only have enough willpower to consistently make the DC 25 willpower checks, the player must have high enough technique to make the DC 20 techniques. At this point, it's a question of if the player has enough stats to survive Sofia's onslaught while being able to deal arousal damage in return. One good aspect about this fight is that Sofia doesn't use many moves that makes the player lose his spirit, so you're able to hold on to your spirit longer. Also, since Sofia is already in a transformed state, she will not OHKO you after using three Demon Layers. The player instead must make a DC 30 technique check to hit her at all. If the player has high enough technique with high virility (60+ tech is recommended), then they can spam Demon Layer without any repercussions. It's possible that even without much willpower, a high technique, virility, and arousal player can rush Sofia with constant elixir use. Would recommend at least a level 45 player, with primary stats focused on Willpower and Technique. Part 4: You need to find a capital of demons and monsters, but because it doesn't exist in the game yet (ver 21.6a) you can't fight with her. Maybe it will become the last and most difficult fight, but that is yet unclear. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Forest Dungeon Category:Bosses